


(Podfic) Twitter Polls Ruin Lives

by KaoticAlmanac



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AmeriHawk, BAMF Natasha Romanov, M/M, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stucky - Freeform, WinterHawkShield, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoticAlmanac/pseuds/KaoticAlmanac
Summary: Twitter Polls Ruin Lives
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	(Podfic) Twitter Polls Ruin Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twitter Polls Ruin Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325907) by [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton). 



> Roped in by FlowerParrish for VoiceTeam2020 
> 
> First Podfic

The length of this podfic is: 9:45 minutes.

[Link to Podfic](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nV91iw-2RWCjvln-sSL9nKXoaC4nii_n)


End file.
